Chasing Maddie
by SolidGoldHeart
Summary: Being the Presidents daughter isn't all that it's cracked up to be, Especially when you lose all of your friends and move far away. But Maddie believes that she can change it all with one last visit to the Tipton. Based on 'Chasing Liberty'
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Maddie

Madeline Fitzpatrick sat at her window sill staring at the stars.

_Tonight was the night that everything would change_

She sighed and jumped down from her spot and peaked out of her empty bedroom door at the movers hauling the boxes to and fro from the small apartment condo that she lived in.

_Nothing would ever be the same_

Her mother glanced at her from the kitchen and waved. Her Father was…well, he was busy of course. Probably holding a meeting or something at the town hall. Madeline ducked behind her door hiding from the reporters running around her home. Well, what was left of it anyways.

_Why did he have to win the election?_

Maddie covered her eyes as the flashes began. Reporters started to throw out questions randomly in her direction while catching her off guard with photos flashing twice a second.

"So how does it feel to move?"

"Is it true that you dye your hair?"

"So Maddie…ever had a boyfriend?"

"Are you excited about your father?"

_Why did my father win?_

Maddie tried to run away from the chaos, but it followed her. Everywhere. Ever since that stupid race in the primaries. At first it had been just a joke, she remembered her father telling her…but soon…soon it turned into something more.

"No questions please!" Maddie hollered as she ran down the stairs, trying to get away from everyone. But she couldn't get away. Never. She was stuck with it; her parents had already found their new home. Much fancier than the place she was in now. But Maddie didn't care…she didn't want to leave.

_Why do things have to change?_

Maddie ran out into the front yard. Bad mistake. More reporters followed. Flashes began once again. She tried to run far away but she couldn't get very far. Some guards grabbed her and pulled her safely inside the limo outside her apartment.

"Why now?!" Maddie cringed as she threw herself against the soft black leather of the cushions in the limo. She glanced to the side as her right hand man Chad sat beside her and handed her the jacket she forgot. Maddie grabbed it quickly and scurried to the other side of the Limo. Chad peered at Maddie questionably through his tinted glasses while opening a peanut butter crinkle, munching on the edge of it slightly.

"You know" Chad said, with a mouthful of nuts on his tongue "With as many pictures as they took of you why…if you put those together on a stand still timer there would be enough to make an old fashioned pictograph meter show."

Maddie raised an eyebrow and turned to Chad with a wry smile on her face. Leave it to Chad to say something completely pointless but still make her laugh.

Ever since the Primaries election, it had been Chad D. Fanon on call when ever Madeline was around…which meant that he was her shadow. He was a slim yet strong man with a muscular build around his waist. Standing at 6'1" weighing at about 180 pounds and age 22, Chad was one of the most handsome, eligible and youngest agents on the field. Which brings up an amazing and honest question:

_Had Maddie ever liked Chad more than a friend?_

No. Maddie had always thought of Chad as an older brother. Someone to look up to. All of her older siblings had moved away and he was the closest thing to family…besides her parents and Liam. But it had only been a few months and Chad had quickly become one of Maddie's closest and most personal guards. She couldn't remember a time at which he wasn't at her side…they were insuperable. They shared everything.

Maddie looked down at Chad's health bar and smiled wider.

"Why Chad" Maddie began while pointing to his peanut butter crinkle "On a diet again, I see?". Chad defensively hid his bar behind his leather jacket and swallowed tightly.

"Well" Chad began slightly off key "If you must know I…I don't know what you are talking about…I'm eating a bar Maddie, nothing to be ashamed of…"

Maddie laughed. That was Chad…always trying to impress the girls and keeping healthy…

"So…" Maddie smiled while brushing her hair back with her hand "Where to? Another Press conference…one of Daddy's interviews? Do I have to do another show on Jay Leno, I swear I can't take that mans attitude…" Chad coughed on his health bar and slid it into his inside coat pocket and folded his hands.

"Maddie" He began softly "I…I don't want to say something that will…well…anger you but…we're…we're going to the Tipton tonight."

Maddie's eyes shot up and her smile beamed brightly "Anger me?!" Maddie said exasperatingly "How would that anger me? After all of this and I finally get to see my friends again? That's wonderful! I'm leaving in a week and I now have more time to spend with my friends at the Tipton. Chad, why would I be angry? Aren't you happy for me?" Maddie stared at Chad eagerly.

"Erm" Chad spat out nervously "Sure…this is…uh…good."

_Maddie could see right through him_

"Chuck…what's wrong…we are leaving in a week…right?" Maddie questioned while leaning in to Chuck.

Chuck leaned away from Maddie "Umm…umm…"

Maddie quivered

"Is it…" She began slowly "To...tomorrow?

"Your Father changed the moving date just yesterday Madds…I'm sorry…I"

Maddie's heart sunk. Tonight would be the last night in Boston that she'd ever spend. This was the last time that she would ever see her old friends again…ever.

Maddie hadn't realized before what would happen…and now she knew. Things would change forever…and things will never be the same…never.

A tear fell from Madeline's cheek.

A frown formed on her face, an imaginary scar crossed in her heart.

"Okay…" Maddie replied uncomfortably while straightening up in her seat "I guess we can go tonight then."

Maddie turned over and Chad patted Maddie's shoulder sadly. He felt sympathy for her, he truly did.

He also felt bad because he was only telling Maddie half of the secret he'd been holding from her since yesterday. The fact was…there wasn't much of a welcome party left at the Tipton…in fact…he didn't know what was waiting there for her. Probably no one.

But it wasn't up to him. The orders were clear from Maddie's father. Go to the Tipton tonight and then they'd leave in the morning. That's the order in which he was told. He had to do it that way. Even if it did hurt Maddie's feelings to realize the truth.

But it was an order. And Agent Fanon never disobeyed Maddie's Father. I mean, after all, he was just elected the president of the United States of America.

How could he be wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie peered through the tinted windows of the limo at the golden pillars that held the foundation to the Tipton. She was finally there.

Stepping out of the limo, she quickly turned around and checked to see if there were any paparazzi around. After Chad gave the signal, Maddie, with a half frown half smile, trudged her way through the Tipton glass doors and through the front Lobby.

Suddenly she felt as if she was in the wrong place. After all those years working at the Tipton till the Primaries at age eighteen she'd never felt this feeling before. The feeling of…of…

_Emptiness_

Seeing Mr. Moesby, Maddie ran over to see him and tried to greet him with a smile. But instead, her face was a mix of confusion and sadness.

"Um…hi Moesby?" Maddie gulped as she tapped Mr. Moesby's shoulder, who looked as if he was ignoring her. Moesby looked up with a smile but as soon as he made connection with Maddie's eyes, his expression fell and he looked back at the newspaper he was reading.

"Hello Miss Fitzpatrick, how may I help you today?" Moesby said emotionlessly without looking up "Need a room?"

Maddie raised an eyebrow and her mouth became somewhat dry.

"Umm…Moesby?" Maddie said, slightly hurt "I..Um…I…"

"Esteban!" Moesby hollered while dinging his bell, ignoring Maddie's last comment "Bring this Lady to hotel room number 344, the imperial suite please. After all, she is the most important young lady in the world. Too good for everyone."

_Ouch_

Esteban ran over an empty luggage cart and turned around the bend. Maddie's heart jumped. Yet, she had no idea as to why. It was probably because she hadn't seen Esteban for over 4 months and she had missed him. After all, they were best friends. Or Maybe it was the hurt that was beginning to grow inside of her stomach.

Esteban ran around the corner and his eyes immediately locked with those of Maddie's. Slightly impaired, Esteban hurried up and quickly ran to the side of Mr. Moesby.

"Umm…yes, Mr. Moesby?" Esteban asked nervously while stealing a quick glance at a very confused Maddie. "What is it?"

"The Lady here is in need of aid, please assist her" Moesby said wryly while walking away "If she has no need to be here please escort her out of this place at once. I'm in no mood for pointless chitchat." Moesby looked at Maddie once more and quickly bustled through the employee break room. She almost thought she could hear him scoffing to the other employees in the staff lounge, but quickly ignored the notion. Mr. Moesby never would raise his voice in that matter against another employee. Not in that conduct. It was in her imagination. Yes…this wasn't real. Mr. Moesby would've never said those things to her. Her nervousness was making her delusional.

Esteban looked at Maddie in a dry tone while scratching the back of his neck. Maddie twirled her bangs nervously and looked at the clock. She only had a few more minutes till people would get suspicious. A child was already pointing to her. She had to say something.

"Esteban I…"

But as soon as she opened her mouth, a familiar heiress stumbled into the front lobby and stood frozen in ice as Maddie turned her head in confusion; her eyebrows were raised even higher.

Behind London were about 12 different camera men, all who were pointing at her.

"So" London said coldly while folding her arms in disgust "How does it feel to be rich and famous, Maddie?"

Maddie covered her eyes as the flashes began once again.

_Where was her body guard Chad?_

"What are you talking about London?" Maddie cringed as a photographer shot a close up of Maddie, temporarily blinding her.

London uncrossed her arms and now placed them squarely on her hips. By now, a crowd had grown.

"London, I have no idea what you're talking about…"Maddie cried out again

_Where was Chad?_

"Don't play coy with me, Maddie. At least I had the dignity to stay in touch with my friends. Unlike you, I care."

"But London! I can't see you guys, they won't let me!" Maddie argued while trying to cover up her face. "I'm not allowed!"

"Really?" London screeched, coming closer to Maddie "Well, If you really cared, really care, you would find a way. You didn't even tell Mr. Moesby that you quit. The twins are hysterical and especially Esteban was…" But London was cut off by a bunch of rowdy men in the crowd pushing there ways towards Maddie. A man in a frumpy beard stepped forward, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Oui, princess!" The man slobbered "Where's Mr. president, hmm? Where's Daddy?"

Maddie shivered in disgust

"Yeah" Another man hollered from the back "We'd like to talk to your Daddy…what no Daddy? All alone?"

More tears fell from Maddie's face. Mostly from fear.

"That's okay…girlie" the man with the frumpy beard shouted while grabbing Maddie's arm "I'll be…hick…your Daddy tonight."

Maddie screamed and backed up, more flashes were taken. She couldn't see properly. People were shoving her

_Where's Chad?_

Suddenly she was pushed down. She closed her eyes. A man was kneeling beside her.

_Chad…_

A man lifted her up and started to walk towards the door. Maddie was safe. She assumed Chad was carrying her out but for some reason it didn't seem like it. Chad didn't wear the cologne that she was smelling…it actually smelled like…

"Esteban!" Chad cried as he ran to the Tipton doors "Thank goodness you saved her!"

"How do you…?"

"Know your name, Esteban? I do a backround check on all of Maddie's friends. But really, what happened in there? Maddie said she'd be fine alone." Chad asked worriedly while helping Maddie to her feet

"Umm…London brought her crew of photographers with her and well…you get the image. I'm sure it was by accident though." Esteban said softly while walking back to the Tipton "But it's none of my business…I must be off."

Maddie blinked twice

_None of his business? Since when was she none of his business?_

"Thanks" Chad replied quickly. "Oh and Esteban?" Chad queried, looking at his watch tensely.

"Yeah?" Esteban said bluntly while turning half around.

"Nothing is an accident when it deals with the president or his family…I'd think it be best if Maddie never returned here…ever. Not even on visit. I hope this doesn't inconvenience you."

Maddie looked at Chad in awe and Esteban with worry

_Would it inconvenience him?_

"No." Esteban said coldly while walking through the revolving doors of the Tipton "not at all."

What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What?

Shocked and confused, Maddie sat in the limo, tears falling down her face.

_Not only was she never wanted again in Boston._

_She wasn't allowed._

What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What?

Esteban lifted the last suitcase on the hotel luggage cart and pushed it down the hall to the elevator. Pushing the buttons to the second floor, Esteban scratched his neck.

_Nothing is an accident when it deals with the president or his family…_

Esteban sighed

_Maddie left on purpose. She didn't want to be here. It wasn't an accident that she left. It was all on purpose. She doesn't care for anyone…or…or…me…_

The elevator doors opened and Esteban pushed the cart inside along with him.

"I wish it was an accident though" Esteban whispered softly while the hotel elevator doors shut "I really wish it was."

_And then a tear escaped from Esteban's eye, hitting the ground slowly. More followed as Esteban fell to the floor, covering his face with his knees._

"Maddie…" Esteban cried out, pouring his heart to the world. "MADDIE!!!!!…"

What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What?

**Don't kill me, you'll like it. Don't worry, Maddie will be friends with her friends again…it'll just take some…time. And She WILLbe friends with Esteban, if you cough get what I mean…**

**S-G-H**


End file.
